Miraculous Dance
by Pairtree
Summary: In a world were the 7 Sorcerers rule, a lone voidless immortal warrior wanders the mystical world in search of the Stone of Life to bring back her beloved cousins soul. There she meets an emotionless warrior and a mishievous sorcerer. betta summary inside


Miraculous Dance  
  
Hello peoples!! This is my 4th fanfic called 'Miraculous Dance'! I hope you guys like it and please leave a review and tell me what you guys think about it because that really means a lot to me! Thank you! Now sit back, relax and enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Summary: Ok first of all I have to say that the title have nothing to do with the story, it's just that I couldn't think of any other title and all! In the land where sorcerers rule and mystical creatures roamed the earth of its existence there live an immortal sorceress as beautiful as night but her heart is nothing but a black void. She has been wandering the land the land for years, seeking for the stone of life to bring back her beloved cousin. On her numinous journey she stumbles upon an emotionless warrior and a mischievous sorcerer who helps her along her journey. Will love bloom in this treacherous life? Or will they die before they even realize it? Pairings SxS and a lil bit of ExT  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS even though I wished I did but that's not the point! CCS is owned by CLAMP! Not me! I make my own characters and no I did not steal them from other author's stories plus I'm like broke so if you sue me you won't get anything!   
  
Prologue: The myth of the Black Ying Fa  
  
2 little 8 year old girls were running around a gorgeous massive garden laughing and giggling.  
  
"Sakura! Wait up! You know I can't run that fast!" yelled small girl with wavy raven hair and dazzling amethyst eyes.  
  
"Aww Tomoyo! You're no fun!" pouted a small girl with shoulder length auburn hair and the most innocent emerald eyes.  
  
Little Tomoyo caught up to Sakura panting but then they started to laugh.  
  
They rest on the grass watching the clouds fly pass enjoying the serene moment.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Tomoyo quietly  
  
"Yea?" asked Sakura giving her full attention to Tomoyo  
  
"Promise me that we will always be there for each other no matter what" said Tomoyo looking at Sakura seriously.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo I promise! You're my only family and friend!" said Sakura cheerfully but you could see the sadness in her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and focused her eyes back to the sky.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura's parents died when a powerful and evil sorcerer attacked them at their home and destroyed everything in site. They were the only ones that got out of it alive but now they ran. Ran away from him for he is hunting them down and is not going to stop until he killed every single member that was in the family that holds great magical powers. Now they run, run from the evil sorcerer called 'Mishima Heihachi' (AN: Yes I know that name is from a character in the Tekken games but I couldn't think of anything else). It's been a year since that fatal day and are now 8 years old living the harsh life of reality where the sorcerers of the seven stones rule and mystical creatures wonder this magical world.  
  
Sakura frowned as she saw the sky turn grey and the clouds darkened.  
  
"Looks like we have to go get some shelter Tomo" said Sakura standing up  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement and stood up. But before they could head off into the woods an ever so familiar laugh stopped them dead in their tracks.  
  
"My, my look what I found. 2 precious little blossoms" spoke an eerie voice  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura slowly turned around facing the memorable voice that haunted them.  
  
"Mishima Heihachi" Sakura spat in disgust  
  
"I'm glad you remember my name cherry blossom" said Heihachi, his eyes dancing in amusement as he watched her eyes blaze up in anger.  
  
"Leave us alone!" yelled Tomoyo in fury  
  
"Now, now Tomoyo, that's no way of talking to your elders" said Heihachi in mock disappointment.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stood still, rooted to the ground. Fear written all over their innocent eyes.  
  
Heihachi almost had pity for them so he decided, instead of killing them; why not make them suffer for the rest of their lives?  
  
Heihachi smirked a merciless smirk as he made his way towards the two little blossoms. Then he put his hands out and two vines came out of the ground and tied Tomoyo and Sakura down.  
  
He made his way towards Tomoyo, making sure Sakura could see everything he was about to do. He placed his hand on her chest where her heart was and you could see a faint lilac aura coming out of her and going into him. Tomoyo screamed in pain, feeling the life get sucked out her.  
  
Sakura watched in horror as she saw Heihachi take Tomoyo's soul.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!" Sakura screamed, struggling to get herself out of the deadly vines that imprisoned her in her place.  
  
Soon Tomoyo stopped screaming, her little body went limp and her amethyst eyes didn't have the life like they use to in them.  
  
Heihachi laughed as he felt the new surge of energy flow through him. He turned around and faced Sakura with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"You monster! Bring Tomoyo back!" Sakura said through tears, trying to get out of the vines.  
  
"Don't worry my little cherry blossom, Tomoyo is still alive but she just doesn't have her soul. Now what shall I take from you?" said Heihachi pretending to think of what he can take.  
  
"Ah! I know, your prized feelings" he said as he started walking towards Sakura  
  
He put his hand on her chest and could feel her rapid heartbeat. But instead of taking soul and her pink aura, a white aura came out and her eyes lost the spark. Her memories kept repeating the night were Heihachi killed her family. Blackness filled her heart and her eyes were nothing but a void less pool of green. Her dark pink aura flared up, filled with nothing but hatred for Heihachi Mishima.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Her aura flared up and burned the vines off. She was set free.  
  
Heihachi stepped back in surprise. 'What's going on?! This was not supposed to happen!' he thought in panic.  
  
Sakura rise to her feet and stared at Heihachi in pure hatred. She could feel the power surge through her veins.  
  
Heihachi quickly gathered all of his energy and formed one big red ball then he threw it at Sakura and hit her directly in the abdomen. There was a long silence and Heihachi new that she was dead. No one could survive a hit like that, especially a child.  
  
Sakura lay there on the ground lifeless. She was swimming in her own pool of blood and her eyes were half way open. They didn't show any life in them. They were dull lifeless emerald pools.  
  
Heihachi stood next to her and stared down at her bloody body with an evil smirk on his face. But that soon disappeared once he saw Sakura take in a deep breath and the hole Heihachi created in her stomach soon fixed itself together and there were no longer a hole in her. Heihachi's eyes soon filled with amazement and fear when he saw Sakura rise to her feet.  
  
Sakura stared at him with an emotionless face. Her eyes were no longer dull and lifeless; they were burning with hatred for the man in front of her. Then she slowly made her way towards him.  
  
'N-No! She can't b-be i-immortal!' Heihachi thought in panic  
  
"You killed my father" she took one step forward "You killed my mother" she took another step "You killed my brother" another step "You killed my aunt" another step "And now you take Tomoyo!" she was right in front of him now, looking up at his black eyes.  
  
"Now you must pay!!" cried Sakura charging all her energy and blasting him to dust. Then her hand started bleeding and she looked at it. She wiped the blood off and saw a mark on her palm. It looked like someone just carved into her hand with a knife but the design if of a cherry blossom. Her bleeding palm soon stopped and the cherry blossom pattern soon turned black, she looked at it oddly but soon forgot about it when Tomoyo flashed in her mind and she quickly made her way to Tomoyo's side.  
  
Tomoyo lied there lifeless, but you could still hear her ever so soft breathing. Sakura walked slowly towards Tomoyo, afraid that she might disappear if she ran over.  
  
Her beautiful amethyst eyes lost the life and energy in them. She was nothing but a shell now. Without her soul, she had nothing left but her body.  
  
Sakura dropped to her knees next to her and buried her face in her hands. She wanted to cry, but no tears came out.  
  
"I promise I'll get you back Tomoyo! I swear to kami I will! Even if it takes me decades to finally bring you back, I'll get your soul back" said Sakura looking at the lifeless Tomoyo  
  
~*~ 120 YEARS LATER (AN: Yea i know its a long time but hey she is after all immortal right?? lol!)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (AN: Lot's of screaming going on neh??)  
  
A scream could be heard, coming from the Travelers Forest near the town of 'Zybon' in the west side of the enthralling world.  
  
"P-Please d-d-don't kill u-us!" whimpered a man as he was being held by the neck and pressed behind a tree by a mysterious cloaked figure.  
  
Emerald eyes flashed with a mischievous spark, but that went as quickly as it came.  
  
"Why should I? When you and your pathetic men were the one who attacked me? You were the one who said you wanted me dead, so why should I have pity for you?" asked the cloaked figure. Her words dripped with venom.  
  
"P-Please have m-mercy" he whispered in fear  
  
The figure looked at him and all the others that were on the ground shaking in fear.  
  
The figure smirked down at them.  
  
"Tell me, do you believe in myths?" the figure asked in a detached voice  
  
The men all shake their heads yes. They were shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Have you ever heard the myth of the Black Ying Fa?" asked the figure  
  
All the men shook their head yes. That myth is a very well known one.  
  
"Do you believe it?" the figure asked  
  
Some shook their heads yes, yet some weren't sure and they just stared at her in fear.  
  
The figure slowly took off her black leather glove on her right hand and held out her hand, her palm facing towards them. The men eyes widened in fear and shock and they tried to run away but they didn't have no energy left in them, not even enough to stand on their two feet.  
  
"Y-Y-You're t-the Black Y-Ying F-Fa??" coward the man beneath her  
  
On her palm was the black cherry blossom that was carved into her hand. The figure smirked and whispered a small good bye and in a blink of an eye they were nothing but dust.  
  
The figure put her glove back on and continued her journey in the Travelers Forest.  
  
Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. She is a popular allegory in the travelers, settlers, peasants, sorcerers, sorceress and other creature's ears but no one speaks her name in fear of being cursed by the beautiful sorceress. Hardly anyone has ever seen her but the ones that have seen her and lived to tell others about her outstanding beauty makes creatures and humans want to see her but yet they fear her.  
  
The myth of the Black Ying Fa is well known in the world of enchantment. Her family was murdered by an evil sorcerer and the only members left were herself and her cousin who she loved dearly. One day the evil sorcerer who killed their family came out to attack them, not stopping until he killed the last person in the family line. He stole her cousin's soul and took her most cherished feelings. But his plan backfired and her body was flooded by her dominant aura she attacked. The evil sorcerer killed her off but she rises back from the dead. From then on she was an immortal and she killed him. She was left bleeding and broken. Her cousin was still alive but she was missing her soul, and without her soul she was nothing but a shell. She then vowed that she would bring her cousin's soul back no matter how long it'll take her. Now she wanders this world in seek of the Stone of Life to bring back her cousin's soul. After these past years she trained and mastered the arts of Hakke Sho, Hika Ken-based Chinese martial arts, bone martial arts, archery, and Shinju (AN: Those razor sharp fans but I have no idea what they're called so I'm just making it up *sweatdrops* I saw it in a movie but I forgot what they called them, so if anyone out there knows the real name to them can you please tell me!!) But since she is immortal and she reaches the age of 22 she stays in that form until she wishes to change her age. It is to believe that she still wanders around this world, still trying to find the Stone of Life, and they say that the body of her cousin still lies in the Cave of Shadows but her body is guarded by a dragon that our lone warrior created to protect her cousin while she was on her journey. They say that the Stone of Life is a powerful stone that can revive someone or bring back people's souls or lost feelings, yet it can only be used once in every decade. The stone however is guarded by the Sorcerers of the 7 stones that rule this world. Each sorcerer has their own special power that's carried in their stone. There are the 4 elements sorcerers. Sorceress of Fire, Sorcerer of Earth, Sorceress of Wind and Sorcerer of Water. Then there is the Sorceress of Past, Sorcerer of Present and the last Sorceress is the Sorceress of future. But our warrior have to fight them to get the stone she's been yearning for, for the last 120 years. And that is the myth of the Black Ying Fa.  
  
Sakura slowly walked down the dirt path of the Travelers Forest watching the sun set a head.  
  
'Another year of searching' she thought but she doesn't know that she will discover more things than she expected.  
  
So that was the end of the prologue to 'Miraculous Dance'! What do you guys think of it?? Yea I know Sakura is a bit mean but come on, she did lose her feelings here people!! Well I hope u guys did enjoy it and please leave a review to tell me what you think of it because opinions are everything to me!! And the more reviews i get the more quicker i will update coz dat would encourage me to carry on with this story!! Thank you! I'll update in a week or so I promise!!  
  
*~ lil-cherrie-blossym 


End file.
